wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay
''Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, RockClan/Roleplay/Archive 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44 , 45, RockClan/Roleplay/Archive 46 ---- Creekfrost led the two cats to camp. He highly doubted they were the killers; there scent was very far from being Luna's, and the tom looked as if he were blind. ---- Windkit's eyes had opened that morning and he was now leaping around the nursery. ~Patchfeather~ 21:38, August 15, 2016 (UTC) A warm purr erupted from Orchidbloom's throat. "And a fine fisher you shall make!" She praised with a firm nod.Silverstar 21:43, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Ashpaw lashed his tail happily, he looked up and noticed it was dusk. He nearly swallowed the fish and choked. It was almost time for him and Cloudpaw to go! ~Patchfeather~ 21:46, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom looked at the apprentice with round eyes, as if she was a terrified owl. "Um...Ashpaw? Are you alright there?"Silverstar 21:48, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Rory watched the dark tom tapping her brother's shoulder who smiled looking where he assumed she was. Rory sighed and lashed her tail nervously would this leader hate them? — ~Patchfeather~ 21:55, August 15, 2016 (UTC) (poop, i sent cloudpaw to the Gathering...eh, she'll poof at some point and just magically come back here) Orchidbloom twitched her tail. "Uh-huh..." She paused. "You want to get back to camp, don't you?"Silverstar 21:57, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Rory watches Whiskerclaw closely taking a protective stance in front of Caesar who curled up to sleep until this Runningstar came back. The pale molly stirred before settling next to her brother. She hummed a soft tune their adoptive mother use to sing and once in a while Adele. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 22:13, August 15, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah." Ashpaw admitted. "I promised a friend we could do something tonight." ---- Whiskerclaw noticed his friend Pumpkinfrost stomping around, she looked angry, probably mad about not going to the Gathering. "Hey, Pumpkinfrost! want to help me gaurd?" he asked, flicking his tail toward the two cats. ~Patchfeather~ 23:33, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom nodded. "Alright Ashpaw, because you caught that fish so well, we'll head back now. Make sure you grab your catch." The gray tabby rose to her paws, fish in mouth, and prepared to head back to camp.---- Pumpkinfrost flicked her tail against the ground. "Well, I'd kind of like to eat first..."Silverstar 23:36, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Ashpaw nodded, still proud about his catch and grabbed it. As he was walking side-by-side with Orchidbloom, he realized she taught him more in a few moments then Sunfire taught him in the past week, er... moon. ---- "Sure you can! Can you get me something to? I'm not supposed to leave them," Whiskerclaw meowed, giving the rogues another look from huge searching eyes. ~Patchfeather~ 23:39, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom pushed her way into camp, giving Ashpaw a firm nod. "See? Fresh kill pile's still there, nobody took your food. Alright then, off you go."----Pumpkinfrost rolled her eyes. "Fine." She turned sharply, trotting over to the fresh kill pile to get her and Whiskerclaw some fresh kill.Silverstar 23:48, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Ashpaw set his fish down onto the fresh-kill pile. He gave Pumpkinfrost an expecting look. "I caught it myself! Do you want it?" ---- Creekfrost padded across the clearing to Orchidbloom. "How did the hunting go?" ~Patchfeather~ 00:33, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom smiled at the apprentice as Creekfrost talked to her. "Very well, he caught on fast...smart guy, makes me proud."---- Pumpkinfrost wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Fish? Uh, no thanks."Silverstar 00:46, August 16, 2016 (UTC) "Fine!" Ashpaw hissed. "I guess I'll eat it myself!" he mewed, then regrabbed the fish and carried it to the Apprentices' den entrance, glaring around, as if he thought someone would pop up and snatch it. ---- Creekfrost purred. "Just like his mother." Ashpaw, in personailty, was nothing at all like Talonfang. But he shared his mothers quick-learning. "I think those rogues won't cause much trouble." ~Patchfeather~ 00:53, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Pumpkinfrost twitched her tail tip, not making a comment. She waited for the apprentice to leave before she snatched up a vole and a blackbird, marching back over to Whiskerclaw.---- Orchidbloom simply nodded silently. "...Good, that'll be a relief to the Clan." She shifted, unable to let out a small purr at the thought of rogues. "My dad was a rogue, he travelled all over and learned so much...something I want to do, but that would require me leaving RockClan...and I couldn't do that."Silverstar 01:14, August 16, 2016 (UTC) "Thanks!" Whiskerclaw mewed as the molly came over with the prey. "Sorry you didn't go to the Gathering, how was gaurding the border with Sunfire?" ---- Thinking back to when he was an apprentice or kit, Creekfrost remembered a warrior who was good at fishing. That must have been Orchidbloom's father. "Have you ever left Clan territory?" he asked. -Patch (Can you stop calling them rogues? They are loners. There's a difference.) "As I said to that black cat, we're not rogues. We're loners," she said irritably. Caesar nodded his head as he slept give a light snort as though he was hearing everything. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 02:17, August 16, 2016 (UTC) "I'm so sorry," Whiskerclaw murmured, nuzzling Pumpkinfrost's ear. "But you should be proud, I would have killed her." ---- Creekfrost nodded, remembering how, as a young warrior, he had been made deputy to his surprise and the whole Clans. He had not been a popular choice. After StarClan let him live once more, he hadn't been angry that Wolfstar had made Stormriver her deputy, and now he was just comitted to being a good warrior to the Clan. "That's good of you, most warriors would be very keen on becoming deputy. But who knows, your a great warrior, I wouldn't be surprised if you were deputy one day." ~Patchfeather~ 02:27, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Pumpkinfrost snorted. "Hopefully, if you would've killed her, you would've invited me to watch." She took a bite out of her vole, chewing loudly due to her current bit of anger.---- A small smile formed on Orchidbloom's small muzzle. "Oh, thanks...I don't think I'm deputy material, not a tough guy like you." She gave him a small shove with her shoulders. "A good deputy would have to be better at hunting than I am. I'm built for swimming, fishing, and battling."Silverstar 02:32, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost let out a tiny mrrow of laughter. "I can't hunt all too well. I'm really only good at tree hunting... too bad there aren't that many trees in RockClan..." Creekfrost paused. "You are the only RockClan cat I've met who enjoys swimming." ~Patchfeather~ 02:47, August 16, 2016 (UTC) "I'm actually a bit thankful that there aren't many trees." Orchidbloom's eyes grew wide, and she shivered with fear. "I tried to climb one when I was little...I got all dizzy, and couldn't get down, and, well, ended up falling out." She let out a small giggle. "I must not be a cat then, huh? Hates heights, and loves swimming."Silverstar 02:49, August 16, 2016 (UTC) "I could live in trees." Creekfrost mewed. "You sound more like a fish! I must be a squirrel." ~Patchfeather~ 02:54, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom twitched her whiskers in amusement at the thought. "Squirrelfrost and Fishbloom. Really, I think our prefixes should be switched, since I like water, and you like trees. Orchidfrost and Creekbloom."02:55, August 16, 2016 (UTC) "Maybe," Creekfrost murmured in agreement. He tipped his head back to look at the full moon that floated brightly in the sky, casting the clearing with silver light. "It's beautiful at night." ~Patchfeather~ 02:59, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Rory glared at Whiskerclaw ready to claw his ears. What a mouse-brain! she thought. The dilute loner sighed and spoke again. "When us this Runningstar gonna be here?" She asked narrowing her eyes. Caesar yawned opening his eyes. "For, calm down. Its fine." — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 03:04, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Redthorn walked into camp his gaze low as he caught sight of the two loners. What were they doing here? "What's with the loners?" He asked Whiskerclaw as he passed. — ~Patchfeather~ 03:10, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Pumpkinfrost continued to eat.---- Orchidbloom couldn't help but to let out a soft chuckle as she thought of something. "...what you bet Risingsun got hit by that Foggysky, and is extremely grumpy because he stayed up late last night?"Silverstar 03:13, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Redthorn nodded and continued past grabbing a vole to take to Blizzardheart. The queen had seemed exhausted lately and he wanted to help all he could. "Evening" he greeted her dropping the vole at her paws. Lilackit stirred with a soft snore. — ~Patchfeather~ 04:43, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Redthorn gave the queen a small smile his thoughts on Owlpaw and Chervilpaw. From what he knew Chervilpaw and Owlpaw would become warriors today. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 11:20, August 16, 2016 (UTC) "You think those apprentices will be made warriors at the Gathering?" Blizzardheart asked. That would be an honor. ---- Creekfrost nodded and settled down, legs beneath him. ---- Ashpaw finished his fish, so went into the den to look for Cloudpaw. ~Patchfeather~ 13:17, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom trotted off towards the freshkill pile, picking out a squirrel for herself. She then returned to Creekfrost, noticing that he was now laying down. "You don't have to sit here if you're tired and bored of my rambling." She chuckled.----Cloudpaw had hurried back to camp after remembering her promise to Ashpaw...she didn't really like the Gathering anyways, she kept getting weird looks.Silverstar 19:28, August 16, 2016 (UTC) "No, I'm fine. Talking is nice for a change, instead of worrying about the Clan," Creekfrost purred. And Nightshade. ''He silently added to himself. ---- Ashpaw poked his head out of the den, ready to scream Cloudpaw's name, when he spotted her white pelt glowing brightly in the clearing. He bounded over to her. "I was just looking for you! Ready to go?" ~Patchfeather~ 20:21, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Cloudpaw looked down at her snow-white paws, that seemed to glow in the bright moonlight, shuffling them slowly. "I-I guess...." She looked to Creekfrost and Orchidbloom. Good, they were distracted.---- Orchidbloom lay down next to the tom, but not particularly close, since they were only friends. "...Is it nice to have siblings?"'Silverstar' 20:23, August 16, 2016 (UTC) "Great! I know a secret way out!" Ashpaw squeaked like an excited kit and quietly scrambled across the clearing toward the nursery. He squeezed behind the gorse thicket (i'm assuming that's what it is) and came across a tunnel leading out of the ditch of which their camp was in (...also assuming that...) ---- "Yes, it's great," Creekfrost mewed, thinking back to when Talonfang and him had been kits, how close they were. "...but my siblings weren't the... nicest cats. Whispheart and Flightpaw bullied me and Talonfang, for being younger. But we got past that and became close. Talonfang and me started out close but... it change." He flicked his tail to point at the scar going across his face, neck, and belly. ~Patchfeather~ 20:31, August 16, 2016 (UTC) "Obviously you've sneaked out of camp a lot," Cloudpaw commented with a slight twitch of her whiskers to show her amusement. She ducked after him, no longer having to rely on her whiskers for sensing her surroundings, for her back was now to the moon, and she could see better than normal.---- Orchidbloom flinched as she realized that it seemed to be a bit of a touchy subject. "O-Oh, I'm...I'm sorry for bringing it up," she apologized quickly with a nod. "I just never had siblings of my own, so I was curious."'Silverstar' 20:34, August 16, 2016 (UTC) "Yes! When my Mom was sleeping while I was a kit, I creeped out through here every night! she never suspected a thing!" Ashpaw mewed proudly. "Now... which way?" he asked. He assumed the kits may still be around where DawnClan used to live, but he had been a young kit at the time they fell, so he never knew where their old land was. ---- Creekfrost twitched his whiskers. "I don't mind. Everything got much better later in life. How was it, growing up without any siblings?" he asked. He could not picture growing up without his siblings to play with. ~Patchfeather~ 20:39, August 16, 2016 (UTC) "To DawnClan." Cloudpaw couldn't help but to gulp at the thought. She'd see that poor old territory again...it'd probably be a horror.---- Orchidbloom twitched her whiskers in amusement. "Received a lot of spoiling from my mother, as you can imagine." She murmured before glancing at her paws. She recalled how lonely she'd feel as a kit, having only her dam to play with. "...but I got really lonely after a while, until I met my former mate." The tabby flattened her ears at the mention of him. "Which was a big mistake."'Silverstar' 20:47, August 16, 2016 (UTC) "What happened?" Creekfrost asked. "If you don't feel comfortable talking about it, you don't have to." ---- "TO DAWNCLAN!" Ashpaw screeched. "Uh... which ways DawnClan?" he asked more quietly, his throat hurting from his wailing. ~Patchfeather~ 20:52, August 16, 2016 (UTC) "I best just get it off of my chest anyways." The senior warrior responded, her sea-green eyes moving to the dirt at her paws. "...when we were warriors, we became mates. We talked about kits, and decided to have some, but..." Orchidbloom's eyes flashed in pain as she trailed off. "...I couldn't get pregnant...so he left me."---- Cloudpaw flinched in alarm, her white fur fluffing out and doubling her size as the apprentice screeched. "I'm pretty sure Runningstar just heard you, all the way at the Gatheirng." She pawed her ears gently. "It's that way."'Silverstar' 20:59, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost was looking at his paws as she told him the story. "That was awful of him. I'm so sorry," he meowed, giving her ear a quick, comforting lick. ---- "Okay!" Ashpaw mewed and let Cloudpaw lead. ~Patchfeather~ 21:03, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom grew hot at his touch, but it quickly disappeared, excepting it as an effort to comfort her. "It's alright," she shifted from where she lay, tucking her paws neatly under her chest. "I'll probably never have kits, since I'm getting older and don't have a mate, but...I consider all the youngsters I take under my wing to be like kits of mine."---- Cloudpaw, of course, bumped into trees as she walked, but knew where she was going. In StarClan, she had all of the territory memorized, seeing that she boredly watched over cats daily.'Silverstar' 21:07, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost flicked his tail as a reply, not knowing exactly what to say. "I'm sure it's not too late." A sudden snarling and screech of a cat made him leap to his paws, his pelt bristled in alarm. ---- Ashpaw followed, hopping over roots and humming to himself, stopping to sniff the air every moment. ~Patchfeather~ 21:13, August 16, 2016 (UTC) "Well, I-" The senior warrior stopped talking and immediately bristled in alarm at the sudden noises, rising to her paws and letting out a low growl. "What's going on?!"---- Cloudpaw continued to walk, twitching her ears as she continued to think. What if these kits were dead? What if they didn't want to come back? What if- she stopped her thinking once she rammed her head into a tree on accident.'Silverstar' 21:16, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Fox scent flooded around Creekfrost. The cat hollarded again, Dewfur. "Dewfur must be being attacked by a fox!" he gasped and pelted towared the camp entrance, and vanished outside. ---- Ashpaw skidded to a halt. "Are you okay?" ~Patchfeather~ 21:18, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom bolted after Creekfrost, blood roaring in her ears. Excitement? Fear for her Clanmate? A bit of both, really, as she was itching for battle and worried for Dewfur's sake.---- "Ow..." Cloudpaw rubbed her forehead with her paw before sighing. "Yeah, kind of used to that now."'Silverstar' 21:23, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost spotted the gray warrior, pinned down by a huge russet beast. Creekfrost let out a snarl and flew onto the fox's shoulders, digging his teeth and claws into it. It yelped with pain and fury and tried to snatch him with snapping jaws. He spotted Dewfur lying on the ground beneath him. He was not moving, and blood trickled from a gash in his belly. ---- "Oh. That sucks," Ashpaw mewed. After looking her face over, he meowed. "You don't have any splinters that I can see." He paused and looked around. "Are we close?" ~Patchfeather~ 21:29, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom slowed her pace upon spotting the russet canine, and bared her fangs. She watched as Creekfrost attacked, and longed to join in the frenzy, to feel the monster's blood on her claws...but Dewfur needed to get away, in case that fox got free and decided to finish Dewfur...if he wasn't finished already. She rushed forward, grabbing the wounded cat by his scruff and dragging him away from the skirmish.---- "Yeah, I don't feel any ever." Cloudpaw responded, looking up and glancing around. The trees seemed a bit scorched around here. "I...yeah, we're getting close, definitely."'Silverstar' 21:32, August 16, 2016 (UTC) The fox managed to yank Creekfrost off of it's shoulders by grabbing his forepaw. He kicked it in the throat with his hindlegs, it let go, coughing. With it distracted, he slashed it's muzzle. He whined, clearly worried about him touching it's throat again. It turned and pelted away. Creekfrost followed it's scent, but it had crossed the border so there was probably nothing to worry about. He limped back to camp with his paw held off the ground. ---- "What's that?" Ashpaw asked, bounding forward to give the scroched bark a sniff. He reeled back, nose wrinkled in disgust. "Was there a fire?" ~Patchfeather~ 21:39, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom drug Dewclaw's body back to camp, panicing. Risingsun was gone!! What would they do about Dewclaw, if he was even alive? Herbs...she could faintly remember her father teaching her about some. She looked up at Creekfrost as he returned to camp, a faint trace of worry in her eyes. "Are you alright? Is the fox gone?"---- Cloudpaw nodded. "There was, that's why DawnClan disbanded...that and twolegs..." She swallowed. "...and Rosestar's kits caused both."'Silverstar' 21:41, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost nodded. "It's gone." He leaned down to sniff Dewfur. "Is he okay?" he asked, then ducked to sniff the warrior. "He's not breathing," He realized. ---- Ashpaw sniffed. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to look for these cats who caused so much trouble... ~Patchfeather~ 21:47, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom gently touched her nose to the bloodied tom's pelt before realizing he was cold. "...He's gone..." She whispered quietly, her head bowed.---- Cloudpaw rubbed the burned bark of a tree with her white paw. "I wonder if they even remember their home clan."'Silverstar' 21:49, August 16, 2016 (UTC) "He was too young to die," Creekfrost murmured. "It's my fault he died. I told him to sit on watch. If I hadn't he would be alive right now." Guilt clawed at his heart. ---- Ashpaw drew in a sharp breath. "I can't really smell anything cat-y about this place." ~Patchfeather~ 22:46, August 16, 2016 (UTC) "Hey, don't be like that," the tabby warrior briefly rested her tail on the tom's shoulders in a comforting manner. "He just...couldn't handle it alone, you can't blame yourself, you did everything you could. He just...wasn't expecting it. I could've been out there, and I would've had the same fate. You can't control what dies and what lives."---- Cloudpaw shook her head. "Me niether....what now?"'Silverstar' 23:34, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost didn't reply. What would Runningstar do? Dewfur was his son, and Creekfrost had already been on his bad side, what if he got even madder at him... "I guess your right." Creekfrost sighed, though he still felt a prickle of guilt. ---- "Hmmm.. I'm not sure..." Ashpaw mewed, glancing from side to side. ~Patchfeather~ 23:45, August 16, 2016 (UTC) (and the best sister award goes to...) Pumpkinfrost was walking by when she saw Dewfur's body. She poked it with a paw, shrugged, and walked on.---- Orchidbloom watched the tortoiseshell tabby leave, blinking in confusion. "...Obviously it didn't bother Pumpkinfrost." She let out a small sigh, shaking her head slowly.---- Cloudpaw let out a small whimper, shifting on her paws.'Silverstar' 23:49, August 16, 2016 (UTC) (i laughed so hard there) Creekfrost blinked. "We should preper him for his vigil," he meowed glumly, and settled down to clean the blood off of the gray warriors pelt. ---- "Um, maybe we should go back to camp," Ashpaw decided. "...which way did we come?" he asked. Every tree looked exactly the same to him. ~Patchfeather~ 23:56, August 16, 2016 (UTC) The senior warrior nodded in agreement. "...I'll go get the lavender and mint for the...smell." Turning, Orchidbloom pushed her way into the Medicine Cat herb, using her nose to find the smelly plants.---- Cloudpaw looked around with her blurry vision in the dark. Everything was so confusing, it looked so different from up above in StarClan... "I...I don't know....!"'Silverstar' 00:00, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost waited for Orchidbloom. How would Rainpaw react to her mentors death. He licked the bloody stoney fur. The wound had stopped bleeding now, so at least he wouldn't get covered in more blood when they finished. ---- "Oh... we're lost. Whoops! we can find our way back though! I know it," Ashpaw mewed, quite cheerfully and began to march around, thinking of a good place to set out. ~Patchfeather~ 00:06, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom returned to the body with a mouthful of strong-scented herbs, the smell overwhelming her and making her feel sick. She dropped the bundle near Creekfrost so he could help smear some on.---- Cloudpaw sniffed the air blindly. "Could we follow our old scent trail?"'Silverstar' 00:08, August 17, 2016 (UTC) After rubbing the herbs on the warrior, and having the blood all cleaned, Creekfrost stepped away. "I'm going to my nest now." he told Orchidbloom. He would sit vigil for Dewfur, but he felt he couldn't stay awake any longer. Lightly touching his tail on her shoulder he added. "It was nice talking with you," ---- "Sure! I think..." Ashpaw sniffed, trying to find the scent. "Stupd ash is blocking all the other scents!" he hissed, annoyed, but he picked up a faint trail and followed. ~Patchfeather~ 00:12, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom nodded, now laying down next to the fallen warrior's body, getting tired. "Alright, night..." She murmured in a tired voice, letting out a small yawn. "...and it was nice talking to you too. If you ever need to talk, I'm here."---- Cloudpaw trailed after the apprentice, her ears flattened nervously, for all she could smell was the overwhelming stench of burnt wood.'Silverstar' 00:15, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Ashpaw skipped. The trees began to thin out until they were at last back at the edge of the moor. "See, I knew we'd get out." he purred proudly. ~Patchfeather~ 00:18, August 17, 2016 (UTC) "Nice...where'd you learn to track like that?" The achromatic apprentice couldn't help but to twitch her whiskers in amusement at her next comment. "...I thought Sunfire taught you nothing, and just sat there and stole your food?"'Silverstar' 00:19, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Ashpaw giggled. "Thanks! it was my mother who taught me. She was one of the best trackers," he mewed, proudly thinking of his mother. ~Patchfeather~ 00:22, August 17, 2016 (UTC) "Oh," the little she-cat shifted nervously. Her mother was a StarClan cat, so she should probably act like she didn't know her... "I never knew my mom, she died giving birth to me 'n my littermates."'Silverstar' 00:26, August 17, 2016 (UTC) "I'm sorry about your mom, who's your real dad?" Ashpaw asked, inhaling the clean moor air to get the awful burnt smell out of his nose. ~Patchfeather~ 00:32, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Cloudpaw sneezed, shaking her head to clear it up before responding to the apprentice, "I never met my father either, we were orphans from birth. Line of countless queens raised us, Risingsun eventually stepped up to be our adopted father." The she-cat lied quietly.'Silverstar' 00:34, August 17, 2016 (UTC) "Oh, my dad is Shredclaw. He doesn't really pay attention to me though," Ashpaw mewed. "Anyway, should we go back to camp? I don't think we are going to find them..." ~Patchfeather~ 00:37, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Cloudpaw nodded, stiffling a yawn. "Yeah, for sure...I missed the Gathering, but that little adventure was worth it."'Silverstar' 00:41, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Ashpaw nodded. "It was great!" when they reached camp, Ashpaw stopped. In the middle of camp Dewfur's body lay. "What happened here?" he asked quietly, stalking forward. ~Patchfeather~ 00:44, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Cloudpaw's eyes grew round with surprise, galloping forward. "That was my sister's mentor...!" Orchidbloom looked up, her eyes dull with exhuastion. "He was ambushed by a fox...we got there as fast as we could once we heard his cry, but...we ended up being too late."'Silverstar' 00:47, August 17, 2016 (UTC) "Oh..." Ashpaw decided to sit vigil for the tom. ''Poor Dewfur. He wasn't the nicest cat ever, but he didn't deserve to die. ~Patchfeather~ 00:50, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Cloudpaw awkwardly sat vigil as well, although her pelt was dirty and full of ash.---- Orhidbloom closed her eyes and bowed her head once more. She secretly hoped she'd be able to take over Rainpaw's training, since she was dying to have an apprentice of her own.Silverstar 00:51, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Rory began to pace seeing the dead cat. Owlpaw stared in horror at his mentor. "Why now?" He murmured softly eyes watering. Redthorn raised his head eyes wide. "Oh no," — ~Patchfeather~ 12:59, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay Category:RockClan